


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by KennaWrites



Series: Wings of Fire AU (Discontinued). [6]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Canon Characters Use Alternate Names, Chapter Specific Warnings in Chapter Summaries, Gen, If there are missing tags let me know, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Rewrite, WoF AU, Written before the Poison Jungle, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Darkness sleeps in the hearts of many but for some, that darkness is awake and clawing to the surface. With Jade Mountain gone and most of the students missing, it's beginning to look like the darkness is free.





	1. And he whispered "Fear is logical".

**Author's Note:**

> Was Kenna dead? No but college work and simply not finding the motivation to upload were problems. This will be the last installment of this AU for quite a while or indefinitely. I really liked Nexo Knights but kind of fell out of it. Anyway moving on. The Wings of Fire AU was not my creation, check previous works for attributions.  
Character names are also listed in previous works. If you can't find a character name let me know and I'll fix it.

Festus blinked hazily, squinting. He wasn’t sure where he was and the heavy scent of _something_ dead was practically drowning him. What had Volcano drug in now? Both of them knew full well that there was nothing “naturally Nightwing” about eating rotting prey. Nightwings hadn’t done that for years now.

“Abyss?” He called out, lifting his head before his eyes widened in horror.

Blood covered his talons and was splattered up his legs. Yelping, he recoiled and slammed into a wall with a sharp gasp. Wings trembling, he lifted his gaze from his talons to the rest of the cave and wished he hadn’t. Bile rose in his throat at the sight of the three dragonets sprawled across the stone floor, red and blue blending into purple.

Turning, he swept his gaze around for the exit to the cave but the walls all appeared to be solid. Wings folded tightly against his side, he crept around the edges of the cave and tried to avoid looking at the bodies. The urge to call out for help built in his throat but with each passing moment, the feeling that doing that wouldn’t get him anywhere grew. He sagged against the wall, trying desperately not to think about what was behind him.

“Good to see that you’re not going to try and fight.” He flinched, scrambling back as the wall he was leaning against moved. The area behind the wall was dark and he couldn’t see anything. “I wouldn’t take another step back if I were you.” The dragon speaking sounded far too amused but it also sounded old. He hadn’t heard anyone with a voice like that other than Insight.

He couldn’t help shrinking back though and he instantly regretted it as his tail brushed something. He twisted to see the blood covered body of an Icewing. “Now what did I just say?” The dragon asked as he leaped away from the body and toward the entrance.

Talons dug into his flanks and he was drug out of the cave. He was barely given a moment to find his bearings before someone lifted him up by the back of his neck. “Honestly, I’m impressed that you had the strength to activate my spell.” A dragon spoke, standing outside his limited field of view. “I’ve always been partial to Rainwings but I haven’t had one for a vessel in a long time…” He, the dragon sounded male, trailed off. “Rainwings have gotten softer over the centuries.” The dragon sighed and stepped into his view.

Festus’s breath caught in his throat. Every rational thought drained away, leaving only the desire to _run_.

“Don’t look so scared Festus. I’ve been near you for quite some time now.” The dragon grinned, teeth bared. “After all, you’re responsible for freeing me again.” The dragon circled around before stopping to inspect Festus. “I suppose I haven’t told you my name. I was thinking Madness this time around, what do you think?”

Festus stared at him, still stuck on how _he_ could have been responsible? “I didn’t do anything to help you!” He snapped, shrieking as the stone dragon holding him dug its teeth in deeper.

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong.” Madness shook his head, amusement coloring his tone. “You’ve done everything.”

Festus stared at him, shaking but certain that he didn’t do anything to allow this _thing_ to roam. Madness frowned, tilting his head to the side. “You really believe that you’re not responsible for my freedom.” He muttered, stepping closer. Madness reared up on his hind legs, talons tapping against Festus’s head. “Let’s see what really happened then.”

“What are you doing to me? NO!” Festus snarled, lashing out before he froze.

Talons dug into his head, seemingly scraping his skull. He screamed, trying to twist away from the pain.

_It was dark, the air cold and damp. Rough pitted stone scraped against his side as he fell._ Someone snarled loudly. _He scrambled to get up, calling out for Abyss. They had gotten separated while exploring. His voice echoed back to him._ “What is this? This can’t be the right memory.” _Squinting to try and see something, anything. He bolted at a noise behind him. _

_The ground disappeared below him and he fell, twisting. He slammed against stone and a blinding flash of pain shot through his chest. _

Gasping as he opened his eyes, Festus stared blankly at Madness. The other Rainwing bared his teeth, eyes narrowing. “You-.” He snapped his jaws shut, inhaling shakily. “Fifteen hundred years and I’ve never been freed by blind luck,” Madness growled. “But you. You managed to be so ridiculous that’s exactly what you did.” He shook his head, letting go of Festus. Backing away, he turned and stalked away. “Bring him.” He snapped and the stone dragon followed with a crunching sound like rocks grinding against each other.

Festus tried to figure out where he was inside the Mountain but Madness or someone must have removed the signs. The unsteady gait of the stone dragon didn’t help. Madness didn’t stop walking, occasionally peering into sleeping caves before continuing. Festus couldn’t tell if the animus, -he had to be an animus, was talking to himself or not.

“Put him over here.” Madness finally said, loud enough that Festus could hear him. That was his only warning before the stone dragon dropped him unceremoniously on the ground and shoved him into a cave.

Scrambling to his feet, Festus faced the entrance with bared fangs. “You and I both know that you won’t use that on me.” Madness scoffed, wings flaring out to block the entrance. “But enough of that, what do you think of our work?” Madness gestured and Festus stared at him for a moment. “Just look.” Madness said, tone soothing.

Festus risked a glance over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of _more_ bodies. “Our work? It was you!” He shrieked, snapping his gaze back to glare at Madness.

“Oh please, you didn’t look carefully enough.” Madness rolled his eyes and lunged at Festus. Crying out as he was slammed against the stone, Festus tried throw the other dragon off. “Don’t bother, just look.” Madness huffed, grabbing Festus’s head and turning it.

Breath catching in his throat, Festus stared at the bloody muzzle of an Icewing. Gagging, he tried to duck his head. “Look at this.” Madness tapped a talon on a patch of… gray scales on the Icewing’s chest. “Now do you see?” He asked, letting go of Festus. Scrambling back, Festus pressed against the wall.

“No I don’t see. What’s wrong with you?” He snarled, flaring his ruff as he bared his fangs. It was forbidden to use venom on other dragons but this might be an exception.

Madness shook his head, sighing like a disappointed much older dragon might. “You’ll put it together I’m sure.” He said, looking toward the entrance as a stone dragon dropped something with a clatter.

“Perfect.” Madness stalked toward the entrance, stopping and picking something up. “I’m sure you recognize this?” He asked, head tilting to the side as he lifted Insight’s staff up. Festus froze, staring. He had rarely seen Insight without his staff. It couldn’t mean anything good if he didn’t have it with him. “That’s what I thought.” Madness said, taking his shocked silence for assent.

Madness disappeared through the cave entrance, calling over his shoulder. “You should understand properly before nightfall. I will return then to fetch you and…” Madness trailed off. “Well you’ll see.” He continued, tone lightening. “Guard the door, nothing gets in or out.” Madness said and the cave went dark as the stone dragon blocked the entrance.

Festus stood, frozen in the darkness before sinking to lean against the wall. Hoping that the damp against his back wasn’t blood. Burying his head under his front talons and squeezing his eyes shut, Festus tried to block out his surroundings. He couldn’t forget it though. Madness had acted like the gray scales were significant. Taking a deep breath, he sent up a silent prayer. _Protect my friends from my mistakes. Please, if anyone’s out there. _


	2. We've still got hope so I think we'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "The Oil Slick" by Frightened Rabbit.

Ava stood on the beach, staring out at the ocean. Pearl and Undertow were willing to let them stay until Fatebreaker was ready to fly again. She sighed, raking her talons through the sand. She couldn’t just stay and wait for Fatebreaker to heal but she didn’t want to just leave the others. Growling, she whipped around and stalked back toward where the rest were sleeping.

Shoving through the last of the brush, she surveyed the other dragonets. Fatebreaker was laying half in the water and Pearl stood nearby, flaring her markings occasionally. “These are for asking a question.” She gestured and Fatebreaker nodded weakly, flaring his own markings. They were significantly less bright and reduced in size. Turning away from them, Ava watched Blizzard paw around in the water while Robin roasted a rack of fish that Undertow must have caught.

Shaking her head, she padded toward Robin. He looked up at her as she got closer and shut his mouth, fire sputtering out. “What’s going on?” He asked and she settled down next to him.

“I can’t stay here while Fatebreaker heals. Someone needs to go and find out what happened to the rest of the students.” She said, rattling her tail thoughtfully.

Robin gaped at her, eyes wide and afraid. “You can’t go alone.” He protested, standing up and starting to pace.

“Blizzard will likely want to stay with Fatebreaker and I don’t want to assume anything about Pearl and Undertow.” She sighed and Robin made a grumbling noise, shaking his head.

“I’ll come with you.” He huffed, inspecting the charred fish before picking two of them up and trotting toward Fatebreaker. She stared after him, half opening her wings.

She waited until Robin came back to her. “Are you sure that you want to come with me?” She asked and Robin nodded.

“Of course. The kingdoms need to know who else is alive.” He said and Ava frowned.

“Presuming that any of the other students made it out.” She deadpanned and Robin stared at her.

“Don’t say that!” He yelped, batting at her and she ducked away from him.

“What are you two talking about?” Ava looked at Blizzard, the Icewing watching them with narrowed eyes.

“Someone has to go back to the mainland.” Ava explained and as she had predicted, Blizzard looked toward Fatebreaker.

“He won’t be able to fly for a while.” She murmured.

“I was planning on going myself.” Ava said and Blizzard growled, exhaling a cloud of cool mist.

“Don’t go alone. Robin’s going with you?” She asked and Ava nodded, glad that Blizzard was on board with the plan.

“Fine, just be careful.” Blizzard said, pulling Robin and then Ava into a half embrace.

Stepping away from her, Ava padded toward Pearl. The Seawing dragoness turning her head to look at them. “You’re planning something.” She sighed, sounding far too tired.

“Robin and I are flying to the mainland. We’ve got to get word to the other kingdoms.” Ava said and Pearl nodded.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She paused, watching Ava. “I suppose I can’t stop you can I? Just don’t do anything extremely reckless. Pyrrhia doesn’t need to lose any more dragonets.” Ava dipped her head and spread her wings to join Robin in the air.

They circled once before flying away, Robin staring forward determinedly as they heard Fatebreaker call out. “This is for the best.” Ava said over the wind and Fatebreaker’s growing more distant shouting.

“I know.” Robin sighed, glancing back before straightening out. Ava nodded and they flew toward the distant continent visible on the horizon.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Robin asked, they had stopped on Pyrrhia’s beach for a few moments to catch their breath and consider their next move.

“The Rainwing and Nightwing kingdom is closest and that may be where the other students fled to.” Ava hummed, looking at the trees.

“We don’t know where the Rainwing village is.” Robin reminded her and she nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s not helping us to just sit here however.” She stood up, stretching her wings. “Chances are that the Rainwings will be guarding the jungle. They might find us first.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Robin followed her as she flew toward the jungle.

“We can’t fly through this.” Robin grumbled, clinging to a moss covered tree as he glared at a tangle of vines.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Ava sighed, trying in vain to shake mud off of her talons before giving up.

“So we’re walking.” Robin jumped out of the tree, rearing back as he sunk into the mud. Making a face, he climbed out and padded after her, looking around curiously.

Gaze sweeping the ground, Ava hissed at a snake that quickly slithered out of their path. “Watch out for those.” She said, glancing toward Robin. The Skywing was staring at the flowers twining around the trees with a slight frown. “What are you doing?” She asked flatly and he jerked his head to look at her.

“Uh, the flowers- they’re really pretty.”

“So are the snakes, right up until they bite you.” She said, glancing up in time to see a group of monkeys scurry away through the foliage.

“Right.” Robin turned his eyes to the ground but she could see him looking at the flowers out of the corner of her eye.

Climbing up onto a log, Ava reared on her hind legs. She could smell other dragons and they had been here recently. Dropping back to four legs, she glanced down at Robin. The Skywing tipped his head to the side, gesturing vaguely around them. A branch rustled behind them and Ava whipped around, raising her tail to strike.

A Rainwing shimmered into view, scales turning shades of bright purple and orange. He surveyed them for a moment before trilling loudly, almost sounding like one of the jungle birds. Ava tensed as more Rainwings appeared until they were surrounded by brightly colored dragons.

“Hello?” She flinched as Robin spoke, climbing up onto the log with her. “We’re students from Jade Mountain.” He said, looking around at the Rainwings.

The orange and purple dragon seemed to be leading the group judging by how the others looked toward him. Swooping down from the tree, he landed a slight distance away from them on the log. “Go get one of the other students.” He called to the dragons and Ava swept her gaze over the Rainwings but couldn’t tell which one had left.

Robin sat down, curling his tail around his legs. “We’re fine. Just sit.” He hissed and Ava stared at him for a moment before also sitting down. Ava looked over the Rainwings again, talons raking the rotting wood as she tensed. There were definitely more than before.

“Robin.” She muttered and he nodded but didn’t move.

“Don’t worry about it. The Rainwings won’t hurt us, they’re probably just curious.” He said calmly and Ava huffed.

“If we get poisoned and dumped in a river I’m blaming you.” She said, shooting to her feet with a snarl at the quiet gasp near them.

The leaves below the log rustled and Ava glowered at the tracks the hidden Rainwing was leaving behind it. Robin leaned over to look as well before draping a wing over Ava. She shrugged him off but settled back down and continued glaring around the Rainwings. The orange and purple dragon disappeared from view and she growled softly. She could hear wingbeats and assumed that the dragon had flown away from them.

* * *

She sat up when the orange and purple Rainwing returned, followed by someone who flew through the forest with far less grace. The dark blue was almost a shock when backed by the bright greens of the jungle but Ava’s view was restricted as Robin threw himself past her.

“Abyss!” The Skywing tackled the Seawing to the ground, both of them disappearing into the undergrowth.

“Robin!” Ava leaped off of the log and into the brush, shoving through it to find him.

“Ava?” That was Abyss, she was certain. Pushing past a large fern, she stopped and stared at the Seawing. He looked exhausted, deep bags under his eyes and scales dull. “You’re both alive. I was so worried when we couldn’t find you.” He said, throwing a wing over Robin. She stepped closer, looking at his face. Searching for something but she wasn’t sure what.

“The others?” She asked finally and Abyss looked away.

“Macy, Aero, Onyx, and Polar are alive. They’re in the village. We haven’t found any of our other wingmates.” He sighed before glancing back at her with wide eyes. “Please tell me that Fatebreaker and Blizzard are with you.”

“They’re not with us at the moment but they should be safe.” Robin offered from under Abyss’s wing. “You do know a pair of Seawing dragonesses named Pearl and Undertow right? Because if not, we might be in trouble.” He said, looking up at the older dragon.

“Those are my mothers. By the three moons, how did you run into them?” Abyss paused, raising a talon. “Don’t answer that. We should get back to the village and you can explain it with the others present.”

“So you know them? They’re students?”

Ava flinched and brought her tail up. Abyss threw his wing up in front of her. “Yes, I’ll take them back if you want to keep patrolling.” He said and Ava leaned around his wing to look at the orange and purple Rainwing.

“We will but I’ll send a couple others with to keep you safe,” The Rainwing smiled wryly. “And you don’t know the jungle that well Abyss.” He laughed, gesturing for a pair of Rainwings to move closer.

“Let’s go then.” Abyss sighed, spreading his wings and jumping into the air.

* * *

The village was nearly hidden and Ava did a double take as Abyss started spiraling down. He led them to a platform and Ava landed carefully, inspecting the surface beneath them. “Polar might still be out with a patrol.” Abyss said, leading them toward a hut.

“Macy?” He called out, sticking his head inside before backpedaling as the Skywing pushed past him.

Ava tipped her head to the side as the red dragoness stared at them silently. “By the three moons.” Macy finally sighed, stepping forward and resting her muzzle on top of Robin’s head. “I was worried and your father would have killed me if something had happened to you.” She then turned her gaze to Ava. “And you.” She stalked closer and Ava frowned up at her.

“I’m fine. I lived.” She said shortly and Macy looked toward the sky.

“Stupid dragonets.” She huffed, resting her head on Ava’s.

“Are Aero and Onyx here?” Abyss asked and Macy turned her head to give him a flat look.

“Yes, well Aero is. He woke up earlier but he was raving about a Rainwing animus.” She said, looking over her shoulder. Robin gave Ava a look before trotting toward the hut. Ava watched him go, not following. Robin could worry about Aero just fine by himself at the moment. She was more concerned about the stone dragons and who was controlling them.

“Rainwing animus? Abyss, you saw the gray Nightwing.” Ava muttered, glancing at the older dragon.

“You mean my mother?” Abyss asked, sitting down with a heavy sigh.

“Is that the conclusion you’ve come to?” She asked, flicking a look at Macy when the Skywing growled.

“It kind of makes sense? I never paid much attention to the Nightwings before but I do look sort of similar to them.” Abyss said, jerking his head toward a Nightwing that was standing on a nearby platform.

Scrutinizing the Nightwing, Ava did sort of see Abyss’s point. Abyss didn’t hold his head as low as most Seawings did and there were other little details, she just wasn’t sure. Looking toward the hut as Robin stepped out, she gestured for him to come over. From his expression, he had heard part of the conversation or most of it.

He tipped his head to the side, giving her a look. “Both Insight and the gray dragoness mentioned multiple eggs, what do you think of that?” Robin asked, looking at Abyss. Ava wanted to thump her head against the platform. She hadn’t planned on telling Abyss about Fatebreaker yet but fine.

“I didn’t really think about it.” Abyss shrugged and Robin inhaled slowly.

“We found another Seawing and Nightwing hybrid.”

“_What_?” Macy and Abyss asked in unison.

Macy glared toward the ocean and Abyss’s gaze flicked between the two of them. “What are you talking about? How and who?”

He asked before tensing as he looked at Robin, the Skywing’s face twisted in obvious discomfort.

“It’s Fatebreaker.” He said and Ava sat back on her haunches as Abyss turned and stalked into the hut without another word.

“Fatebreaker?” Macy asked softly and Ava looked toward her.

“Yes. However I don’t know if they’re related. Insight is probably the only one who would be able to tell but I’m guessing he’s not here?” She sighed, flicking her tail to gesture around at the Rainwing village. Macy shook her head and Ava frowned, looking toward the mountains.

“He disappeared with the gray Nightwing. He might not come back.” Macy said and Ava nodded, letting the Skywing pull her against her side.


	3. Oh, the reckoning begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and violence. Heavier descriptions of gore. Violent character death. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from "The Yawning Grave" by Lord Huron.

Rolling to the side as fire scorched the sparse grass, Insight restrained his desire to call out, beg for the other dragon to just _listen_. The battle had been silent, a far cry from his friend’s typical loud rambling that never seemed to stop. He hated it. Hated the dead look in the other’s eyes. Hated the stickiness of blood on his own talons.

He couldn’t take this silence anymore. Not from this dragon. “What are you doing?” He begged, trying to spur a response. An incoherent roar followed by a blast of flame was his only answer as he leaped away again. He hissed as he subconsciously tried to stretch his wings for balance, enchanted bonds raking sharp thorns across them as the bonds pulled. “Please this isn’t you!” He shouted, making a lunge toward his staff. The other Nightwing just sidestepped in front of it, swiping him away.

Crying out as he hit the ground, he sat up shakily with a low whine. The other loomed up over him and Insight shoved aside the urge to cower to the ground. He couldn’t bear to look into his eyes however and let his gaze fix on a chest wound that was slowly seeping blood. Almost absently, his eyes caught on a patch of white scales on the other’s foreleg.

He stiffened, Mindbender had never had that marking before and what’s more, there was something embedded in the white scales. A purple shard of rock. He glanced up, staring into orange and yellow eyes. “You’re not even him are you?” He hissed, surging to his feet and launching himself at the other dragon. The other stumbled back, trying to protect his neck but Insight ignored that in favor of tearing into the dragon’s foreleg.

Something slammed against the side of his head and he dropped to the ground, releasing his hold. Shaking his head, he spat blood out onto the ground. The dragon stumbled back and he looked up, hope rising in his chest.

The dual colored eyes met his and he snarled, a heavy weight pressing down the welling hope. “What are you?” He asked, now more certain that this wasn’t his friend and it certainly wasn’t supposed to be here. Silence was his answer as the dragon turned to take flight.

Angry, Insight scrambled to his feet and threw himself toward his staff. Snatching it off the ground, he pointed and slammed the other dragon down to the sandy beach. He then quickly turned his attention to the enchanted vines constricting his wings painfully.

Freed, he glared at the Nightwing. He wasn’t sure what kind of spell Mindbender was under and he wasn’t sure if he could counter or remove it. Shaking his head, he stalked toward the trembling form. He frowned as he drew nearer, he hadn’t been that harsh when he pulled Mindbender down.

He stopped, eyes wide with horror. Mindbender convulsed, foam on his lips and talons raking his chest. Smoke drifted from his snout and his eyes rolled back. “No!” Insight yelped, lunging forward and trying to stop the other from tearing himself apart. Pinning Mindbender’s front talons, Insight looked around for anything that could help him. He didn’t dare use anymore magic, he wouldn’t risk harming Mindbender further.

Looking down, he stared into Mindbender’s green eyes. The shaking lessened and he relaxed his hold. Wait, green. “Mindbender?” He asked cautiously, pressing his talons against the wounds, which thankfully didn’t appear to be deep. The other lolled his head to the side, panting but blinked at the sound of his name.

This might be his only chance. “What happened to you?” Insight asked quickly, he couldn’t waste any more time. It could already be running out. Mindbender coughed weakly, eyes closing before they opened again. Orange and yellow. Insight snarled, pressing a little harder than was strictly necessary. The other recoiled slightly, baring blood stained teeth. Oh it could feel pain. Good.

Insight scanned the area for a place to hide. He needed to get them out of the open. It, whatever _it _was, had allies and they would come looking. Taking his talons from the wounds, he grabbed the other by the back of his neck and began dragging him toward a small hollow in the cliff overlooking the beach.

* * *

The hollow turned out to be part of a network of interconnected caves. Insight continued his march through the tunnels, wincing every time that Mindbender’s wings snagged on the rough ground or walls.

Pausing as he entered a large cavern, he drug Mindbender to the center of the room and dropped him. He could smell water, stale and cold. The other dragon was too weak to move and he had added some enchanted bonds so that he couldn’t go far. If this went well, he could get Mindbender out before night fell outside. Making sure that his staff was well out of the other’s reach, he clenched his teeth and prepared to do something a little dangerous.

Pinning Mindbender’s forelegs to the ground, Insight took a deep breath and struck. Teeth crunching through scales and digging into flesh. The wound he had created earlier helped him as he tore at the area covered in white scales. Mindbender thrashed, alarm call ringing in Insight’s ears. He didn’t let go, adjusting his bite to dig deeper. If it was infecting him, he needed to remove all of it.

His teeth met bone, Mindbender had long stopped crying out. His call tapering off to hoarse whimpers. Pulling back, Insight carried what was hopefully the last of the infected flesh away. Spitting it onto the ground, he inhaled and breathed out a plume of flame. Once it was burning, he walked toward the pool and sniffed it carefully. It didn’t smell bad, it should work to wash Mindbender.

Turning back the other Nightwing, he hauled him to his feet and half carried, half dragged him to the water. “You should be fine soon.” He said soothingly, noting that the other shivered when the water reached the wound. Propping him up, Insight started carefully cleaning the blood from both of them. Humming softly, he almost didn’t hear the soft word that Mindbender hissed. One word, in a voice he knew well. “Run.”

Mindbender reared out of the water, driving his talons into Insight’s back, shoving him under. He gasped, water flooding his chest and he began coughing, inhaling more water. Thrashing and twisting, he tried to dislodge Mindbender but the other was determined.

Swinging his tail around, Insight felt it smack against Mindbender’s head. The other dragon stumbled, releasing him.

Flailing to the surface, he heaved his upper body onto the stone. Water pooling out of his jaws as he coughed, body shaking violently. A snarl from behind had him twisting around, talons reaching up.

Talons digging into Mindbender’s face.

Talons driving into orange and yellow.

Green.

Orange.

Green eyes.

Mindbender slumping against him, something dripping down Insight’s talons.

He pulled away.

Mindbender sank down into the water, dark space where green should have been. Scrambling out of the pool, he turned back to stare at it. The scent of blood now covered the smell of stale water. Backing away, he stopped near the center of the cavern.

Mindbender was dead. His friend was dead. Gone. Sunk in a pool in a dark cavern in a sea cliff. He had killed Mindbender. Dug his talons in… into, no.

He shook his head, wanting to bury his head in his talons but they were still covered in… Oh by the moons. Bile rising in his throat, he turned and ran. Fleeing through the tunnels. He tripped over rocks, slammed into walls. He welcomed the pain, he deserved it didn’t he? He was a killer.

He had to get to Cataclysm. Mindbender had given her a bracelet. It wasn’t Mindbender though, it couldn’t have been.

He had to get to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arc One.


End file.
